1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to information handling systems. More specifically, embodiments of the invention provide a method and system for monitoring the status of a system by providing a health score.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In recent years it has become common for mature industries to use a “health” score as a means of representing various aspects of their facilities, operations, personnel, or clientele. As an example, the financial services industry uses Fair Isaac Corporation (FICO) scores of 1 to 800 to rank the health of a consumer's credit rating.
Components of information technology (IT) environments such as servers, printers, controllers, peripherals, and other devices have exposed manageability and services which embody operating health characteristics. Other IT components, including software applications, workflows, service level agreements, business processes, and user resources have similar characteristics. However, there is currently no corresponding health scoring for these components, individually or collectively. In view of the foregoing, there is a need for health scoring of IT environments, whether they be a subset of the environment, or in whole.